Girl Scout Time
by Annyjuli
Summary: Rachel was just trying to sell some cookies… to bad Quinn doesn't have money to pay Rachel. She'll just figure out some other way to pay Rachel… Second in 'Play Time' series. RATED M.


_Girl Scout Time_

_By: Annyjuli_

_Summary: Rachel was just trying to sell some cookies… to bad Quinn doesn't have money to pay Rachel. She'll just figure out some other way to pay Rachel… Second in 'Play Time' series. RATED M._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Yada yada yada… you know the rest!_

_AN: I think this is maybe just revenge from Quinn in the Doctor Time. So so so sorry I couldn't update this on Monday! __L . I wanted to but fan wouldn't let me enter my account… sorry for all of you who want to read Faberry soo badly! Quinn's Mistress will be updated soon! I promise! Back to the story…_

…

Someone knocked on Quinn's condo front door.

"Who is it?" The blonde said, curious.

"I came here to sell cookies!" A voice said. "I'm a girl scout, from the McKinley troop!"

"Oh, well then…" Quinn said opening the door, revealing Rachel in a girl scout costume, with knee socks and a mini skirt. She wore a yellow polo shirt and Quinn noticed she wasn't wearing anything below it, because the peaks of her nipples bulged in the shirt. A kind of belt filled the polo shirt. The belt was full of pins and awards like: 'Best Orgasm' , 'Best Kisser' 'Most Lesbian' 'Incredible Boobs', etc. Rachel was hanging a basket in her hand, filled with cookies and muffins of different flavors.

"What will you order?" Rachel said in a sexy voice. Quinn looked down at the basket.

"I think… maybe some chocolate-chip cookies and 2 muffins… I guess!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel handed over Quinn's order as the blonde muttered something and munched two cookies at once.

"That will be $5.99, please." Rachel said. Quinn looked down at her purse. She didn't had any money at all.

"Um… I'm sorry… but I'm afraid that I don't have enough money to pay you…"

"But you already ate those cookies!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn smirked.

"Then I'll have to find another way to pay you for the rest!" Quinn said in husky voice. She got closer to Rachel and closed the minimal space between the two. Her hands roamed inside Rachel's shirt and her hands hugged the brunette's breasts. Rachel moaned as Quinn's tongue entered her mouth to play with hers, and Quinn moaned from the feeling of Rachel's erect nipples dancing between her hands. Quinn's mouth traveled behind Rachel's earlobe as the brunette shivered. Hiding her hands behind Rachel's back, the blonde found Rachel's back part of the bra, but she first got to get rid of the polo shirt. She separated from Rachel and took away the shirt. Her hands roamed and pushed the brunette's breasts till Quinn found again the back part of Rachel's bra. She slid the offending garment through tan arms and didn't waste a minute in closing space between breasts and tongue. She swirled her tongue through the chocolate brown nipples as the brunette moaned and arched her back to the blonde's mouth. Tanned hands roamed gold locks as a moan escaped her throat. Quinn placed soft kisses down Rachel's breasts and to her stomach, slowly caressing the brunette's abs. Her porcelain hands invaded Rachel's skirt and found a zipper. Quinn pulled slightly down on it, asking for permission, which Rachel granted with a soft whimper filled with pleasure and need. Quinn moaned and slid the garment off, leaving Rachel in just her panties. Quinn didn't hesitate, but instead, slid the cloth covering the brunette and threw it somewhere near the room. There they were, Quinn about to fuck Rachel, fully naked, under her mercy.

"You need less clothing" the brunette panted, pulling Quinn down for a kiss before the blonde stood up and started stripping in front of her lover. Quinn sensually but cleverly, pulled her skin tight jeans through her slender porcelain legs. She watched down at the brunette, still in the floor, panting and breathing heavily, waiting for her lover. Quinn smirked and slipped her blouse off, leaving herself in her bra and panties. Rachel whimpered and the blonde groaned.

"You want this off?" she said, pointing to her panties and bra.

"God, yes." Rachel whimpered. Standing up, kissing Quinn. Quinn smirked in the kiss as she slowly unbuttoned every single strap in her bra. Rachel moaned in need as the garment flew away from the blonde's body. Quinn saw Rachel staring at her body. She closed space between the two and pressed their chests together, nipples scratching each other's breasts. Quinn slid off her panties and pressed the brunette to the wall, sliding her fingers down Rachel's stomach. She reached her final destination and rubbed furiously at the brunette's clit, feeling the girl above her shiver. Rachel moaned as Quinn sped her rhythm. Quinn finally ran her finger down Rachel's slit, teasing the brunette, collecting wetness from the girl. She entered the brunette with one push and then slid out, and then in again. Rachel groaned, biting Quinn's shoulder, probably letting blood, but the blonde didn't cared at all. She curled her fingers in the right spot as Rachel groaned. Scissoring inside the brunette, Quinn felt that common ache in her stomach. She was sure Rachel was in the edge. Her fingers curled and once again hit that spot, as her thumb rubbed furiously in her clit. Quinn got closer to the brunette's ear.

"Cum for me" she sensually whispered, as Rachel's wetness filled her fingers once. The sensations pushed Quinn over the edge a she came undone after the brunette did.

Quinn kissed firmly on Rachel's lips and caressed the brunette's breasts with her own, her thumb still rubbing on her clit, to calm her down.

…

"That was awesome, baby. You're such a great actress" Quinn said kissing Rachel once again. Her hands roaming down in the brunettes nipples

"I love you, Quinn" Rachel's declaration of love stated, as her own tanned hands slipped past Quinn's fingers and grabbed her hands.

"I love you too, baby" Quinn declared, as she laughed a little.

"What's so fun?" Rachel questioned her lover.

"Nothing… it's just that I remembered how gay I was when I first saw you, and how in denial I used to be." she said kissing the brunette again

"Aw! You're so cute! I have always loved you, always will!" Rachel said.

…

_Hope you enjoyed! Just a little reminder… I will post new chapters for Quinn's Mistress soon, also third part for Play Time Series and ALSO Fire Trucks and Red Lights, that will be a oneshot and oh, oh! Leave reviews telling me ideas of how can I do the fourth Play Time series. And remember… reviews make Brittany smile! Love u guys!_

_Annyjuli_


End file.
